


Naked and Fallin' in Love

by dyke_enid



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bottom Simon Spier, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Bram Greenfeld, awkward boyfriends are awkward and we love them for it, but i try, can i write smut? not really, god i really can't tag for shit, i tagged this as underage because they're 16/17 in canon but their ages arent really relevant so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyke_enid/pseuds/dyke_enid
Summary: Simon's parents are out of the house busy with Nora for the weekend, so he and Bram decide to have sex for the first time.





	Naked and Fallin' in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Keiynan Lonsdale's song "Preach" because I adore him.

It’s around noon when Bram arrives at Simon’s house. It’s Saturday, and his parents are out of town taking Nora to some cooking thing that they won’t be back from til the following Monday. He’s pretty sure they know exactly what he’s planning to do, especially as he casually asked before they left if it was okay if he invited Bram over to “study” during the weekend.

Bram is looking adorable, as always, and he smiles when Simon opens the door. His outfit doesn’t look very different from his usual ones, but it’s also slightly obvious that he put some effort into looking extra nice today. That alone manages to make Simon blush a little.

“Hi,” Simon says, greeting Bram’s smile with one of his own.

“Hi.” The other boy replies. Simon steps aside to let him enter, and he doesn’t hesitate to do so. He’s got a bag with him, and Simon guesses that it’s full of clothes and his toothbrush and other sleepover necessities. And… also probably some _other_ stuff that Simon tasked him with getting because there’s no way in hell he’d be able to gather the confidence to buy them himself. Not yet, anyway.

Simon closes the door behind him, and when he turns back around Bram is looking at him with an expression that he can’t really place. He can tell he’s nervous, and it’s probably pretty obvious that Simon is too, but he can’t figure out what’s on his mind… other than the obvious.

“There’s some, uh- snacks in the kitchen.” He says. He kinda just wants to take Bram up to his room and get on with it, if he’s being honest, but he doesn’t know if that’s what Bram wants, so he’s trying to control himself and take things slow.

“I’m not really hungry,” Bram replies.

“Oh,” Simon bites his lip, “wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Although he senses that Bram’s only agreeing because he suggested it.

“I don’t.”

“Okay.” Bram chuckles. He looks down, and his nervousness is much more evident now, “we could… go up to your room?”

“ _Oh_. I- well- yeah. Let’s- let’s do that then.”

Simon takes him up to his room quickly, closing the door behind them as soon as they’re inside. His room is tidier than usual since Bram’s visit was planned, and also because he doesn’t want his first time to be in a room where half his wardrobe is covering the floor. Bram drops his bag near Simon’s bed and sits down before taking his shoes off and placing them neatly beside it. Simon takes off his own and kicks them in a random direction just so they’re out of the way.

He joins Bram on the bed, and Bram smiles again, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, almost as if he’s trying to be reassuring. Whether he is or not, it works, and Simon kisses his cheek, enjoying the blush it causes.

“Are you nervous?” Bram asks after a moment. Simon nods, and Bram leans in and kisses him properly. It doesn’t last long, which is slightly disappointing, but Simon knows he’ll be getting way more soon, so he tries not to be greedy. They have all weekend, after all.

“Are you?” He asks back once they’re done.

“I thought it was obvious.” Simon bites his lip again as Bram continues, “I know we planned it and everything, but we don’t _have_ to do it if you’re having second thoughts, Si.”

“I’m definitely _not_ having second thoughts. I just… don’t know where to start.”

“Well, I’m no expert, but I think most people start with kissing.”

Simon rolls his eyes, “very funny.”

Bram kisses him again, and this time it lasts much, much longer. One of Bram’s hand cups his cheek, and the other stays in Simon’s grasp for a while, before they both move to his hips and pull him into his lap.

“Hi,” Simon says again when they pull apart. Bram smiles again, and Simon can tell he’s still nervous, but there’s a little bit of excitement mixed in there too.

“Hi,” Bram replies. And then he’s pulling him in for a kiss again. And Simon really, _really_ likes kissing Bram. More than anything else in the world.

And then Bram is manoeuvring them so Simon’s lying on his back with Bram hovering above him. And they keep kissing, and Simon realises that he kind of likes how Bram’s sort of taking control of the situation. Scratch that, he _really_ likes how Bram’s taking control of the situation.

Speaking of “situations” …Simon’s hard. And he’s pretty sure Bram is, too. But Bram also seems content with moving slowly and sticking with the kissing, so he doesn’t say anything.

What Bram does next kinda flies in the face of that, though. He pulls away from the kiss and kisses Simon’s jaw instead, and then his neck, and then he tugs at his shirt and it’s honestly surprising that he hasn’t taken it off already.

Simon sits up and lets Bram take his shirt off for him, and then he lets Bram push him down again. It almost feels like he’s pinning him down, although Simon knows that he’d let him up if he asked him to. He kinda likes it though.

Bram starts kissing his neck again, and they’ve been together long enough for him to know where all his sensitive spots are. Simon’s breath hitches when he pays attention to a certain one, and Bram focuses on it for so long Simon is sure he has a hickey.

Bram moves his kisses to his chest next, and Simon is really, honestly, enjoying this _so_ much… but he also wants to skip straight to the best bit.

“Bram.” He says, quietly. The other boy immediately looks up at him, a look of concern on his face. Simon shakes his head, realising that he’s probably worried he’s done something wrong, or gone too far (even though they’ve definitely gone way further than this on multiple occasions). “I’m okay. I just…” He doesn’t know how to put what he wants to say.

“What is it, Si?”

“I just… I want… you. Now.”  
  
“You have me,” Bram answers, but Simon can tell he understood what he meant, he just wants him to say it. Explicitly.

“You know what I mean. I wanna… yeah.”

“You wanna yeah?” Bram teases.

Simon whines in frustration, “don’t make me say it.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, just… don’t.”

“Well, I’d like you to, just so I can make sure we’re on the same page.” _God_. When did Bram get so confident about this?

“I want to have sex.” Simon finally manages, “with you. Now. Please.”

“Okay,” Bram replies smoothly. And then he’s kissing Simon again, but this time it’s different. These aren’t _let’s-take-our-time-we-have-all-night_ Bram kisses, these are _holy-fuck-I’m-so-turned-on-I-can’t-think-and-I-need-you-like-right-now-but-we-need-to-hurry-because-your-parents-could-pull-up-in-the-driveway-any-minute_ Bram kisses.

Bram’s shirt joins Simon’s on the floor pretty soon after, and Simon has to take a minute to calm down because Bram is so _hot_ and all the making out has really riled him up. Then they’re taking their jeans off, then their boxers (and socks), and then they’re completely naked and making out on Simon’s bed.

Bram pulls away, but only so he can reach into his bag and pull out the lube and condoms he brought. Seeing them kinda makes everything a lot more real. But Simon definitely one-hundred-percent does not want to stop. It just registers fully in his mind that he’s about to have _sex_. With _Bram._ His _boyfriend_.

“Si? Are you still okay?” Bram asks.

Simon nods quickly and gets comfortable resting against his pillows. He can’t help the blush that spreads over his cheeks as he spreads his legs a little. He watches as Bram uncaps the lube and puts some on his fingers, and his nerves are back again, but it’s only because this is the first time Bram’s touching him there. He’s done it himself, a few times, but he’s never let Bram. Not until now.

Bram moves closer and gives Simon a quick kiss as his hand moves between his legs.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He says. Simon nods quickly, and then Bram’s slowly pushing a finger in and he’s biting his lip to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds.

It doesn’t hurt, or feel bad at all. It’s slightly weird at first because it’s different when it’s someone else’s fingers inside of you, but he doesn’t dislike it.

Bram’s watching his face closely, making sure there are no signs of pain or discomfort on his features. When his finger is fully inside and he seems satisfied with Simon’s expression, he slowly starts to move it in and out. Simon gasps at that before he can stop himself, Bram kisses him as he starts to speed up a little, and Simon tries to kiss back but it’s honestly extremely distracting, and half the time he’s too busy letting out quiet moans to kiss properly anyway.

Bram pulls away and watches his face again as he adds another finger, this time it burns a little, but it’s a nice burn, barely painful. They repeat the process again; Bram waits for him to adjust, starts moving his fingers, and kisses Simon just as he starts to speed up.

It feels so, _so_ good. So good in fact, that by the time Bram has three fingers inside of him and is at the kissing-while-he-speeds-up part, Simon’s close, so close he has to pull away quickly and stutter out a warning so everything doesn’t end way faster than he wants it to.

Bram’s fingers slow down immediately, and then they’re gone. And even though Simon knows that the best part is coming he still whines at the loss.

Bram chuckles as he moves away and toward the end of the bed, where he left the condoms. He opens the box and pulls one out, returning to Simon and handing it to him.

“Would you like to do the honours?” He asks, a playful smile on his face.

Simon can’t help but smile back, and he sits up and tears the packet open, somehow managing to awkwardly roll it on first try. Bram’s nervousness is showing again, and Simon supposes it’s a little different now they’re moving from one sex act to the next.

“What position are we…?” Bram asks, Simon pulls him close and lies back how he was before, with Bram between his legs this time instead of beside him.

“I think we can be boring and do it like this, it _is_ our first time after all.”

“I don’t think it could ever be boring with you,” Bram says. Simon pulls him closer still, until he’s close enough to start getting on with things.

“You’re right. It’s gonna be absolutely amazing.”

Bram gets the lube again and applies a generous amount to himself, and then he tosses it to a random place on the bed and focuses his attention on Simon again.

Simon takes a few deep breaths because this is the Big Moment. And it probably isn’t as big of a deal as it feels like it is, but then again, virginity is pretty much however big of a deal you want it to be, and Simon decides that he wants it to be a very big deal.

Bram opens his mouth, probably to ask Simon if he’s okay to start, but Simon cuts him off.

“I love you.”

Bram’s eyes widen, they haven’t said it yet. But now felt like a good time. Now felt like the perfect time.

“I love you too.”

“Yay.” Simon really doesn’t know what else to say, “let’s uh- let’s get on with it now.”

Bram chuckles, and he’s smiling so wide, and blushing, and he leans over and kisses Simon slowly again, like how he was earlier before Simon suggested that they speed things up. And _wow._ Simon really loves him. Really, _really_ loves him.

Then Bram’s pulling away, and Simon can feel him pressing against him, and he looks up, checking his face again to make sure nothing’s wrong, and then he’s pushing in, and all Simon can do is moan, way louder than he intended to.

Bram kisses him again, and the burn is back, but it’s still good, almost better. And Bram’s moving so slowly it doesn’t hurt at all. And then he’s fully inside, and Simon pulls away because he needs a moment, both to adjust and to calm down because he was definitely dangerously close there.

“You okay, Si?”

He nods, smiling reassuring, “y- yeah. I’m perfect. I just n- need a minute.”

“Okay.” Bram places a kiss on his shoulder and waits, and after about a minute, Simon’s telling him that it’s okay to move, so he does.

They’re kissing again, but neither of them can really focus on doing it properly, not when everything feels so good. Bram is moving slowly, probably so he doesn’t finish too quickly or hurt Simon, and they’re both moaning, and Simon is noticeably louder, but at this point, he really couldn’t care less.

They don’t really say anything for the first few minutes, and Simon likes that because it means he can listen to all the sounds that Bram’s making. Bram hides his face in his neck, pressing soft kisses to it every now and then, between his breathy moans. Simon closes his eyes and just enjoys how amazing everything feels.

Then Bram shifts slightly, and he starts moving a little faster, and Simon can tell he’s close because he’s getting almost as loud as Simon is.

“ _Fuck_ , Si.” He moans, and that alone almost does it for him. His hands are on Bram’s back, nails digging in ever so slightly, just because he desperately needs something to ground himself. ”Si- I’m gonna- I’m close- _fuck_.”

Bram’s movements falter a little and the only sound he makes is a quiet, slightly stifled moan, and Simon knows he’s coming, Bram gives himself a few seconds to recover, and then he’s reaching down and wrapping his hand around Simon’s dick and moving it quickly, and Simon comes _hard_.

They take a few seconds to catch their breath, and then Bram pulls out, both of them wincing at the feeling. He takes the condom off and tosses it in the trash before collapsing next to Simon, both of them lying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling.

“Holy fuck,” Simon says after a while. Bram laughs quietly.

“Good?” He asks.

Simon nods quickly, turning on his side to look at him and ignoring the slight pain it causes, “so good. Unbelievably good. Just- holy fuck Bram Greenfeld, you’re _amazing_.”

“I wouldn’t say that it was all me.” Bram says, blushing, “you felt pretty good too.”

“Yeah well… you did pretty much all the work, so.”

“Well then maybe next time you can?” Bram says, his voice hopeful.

Simon blushes at the thought, “y- yeah… I- I could try.”

Bram smiles and kisses Simon quickly, “I love you,” he mumbles against his lips.

Simon smiles back, “I love you too. We should probably shower though, we’re kinda gross right now.”

Bram groans, “five more minutes of cuddling, then we shower?”

Simon nods, “deal.”


End file.
